


You cannot escape from dreams

by flamehaze_shana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Dreams, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehaze_shana/pseuds/flamehaze_shana
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a human being, even when he seemed to not be one. But in dreams, all desires and longing are inevitable and undeniable and mostly human.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	You cannot escape from dreams

Orochimaru’s lair was cold and dark, perfect environment to keep your mind focused. Uchiha Sasuke have been there for three years and he discovered that the place was helpful in numbing his mind from undesired thoughts, thoughts of home, of laughter, of happiness... of them. When he first arrived constant thoughts of them would fog his mind, many times wondering if he had made the right choice, bordering on desires to just give up and go back, but then, memories of the coldness and darkness of the house he used to live in, after the fateful event, a time where he would go and find no one there, an empty place like this, a place that reminded him of his brother, the one he needed to kill, made all conviction return to him and with time he learnt to push the other thoughts aside, and when some threatened to appear it was nothing training wouldn’t solve.

So when Kabuto arrived from his mission, with photos of that lost home and era of his life, he felt nothing. Orochimaru had Kabuto go to Konoha once in a while to keep tabs on the possible threats, he usually wasn’t present for his briefings but this time he didn’t leave when he saw the white haired man arrive. This time he wanted to test how well his mind training was going and he was very satisfied with himself.

Orochimaru was going through them, all of Konoha shinobi, especially Tsunade the current hokage, Kakashi the strongest ninja in the village and Naruto who apparently had just came back from a training trip. The pictures let him know the appearance of his enemies and be prepared, after all, years had passed. They also let him know of the activities said people were on to, if they were performing new ninjutsu, training or planning something. When he finished he put them on the table at Sasuke’s eyes reach, he took them and started looking at them.

-Ah so you’ve finally surrendered to the curiosity Sasuke-kun- came Kabuto’s teasing  
-Hn. I also need to be guarded and prepared, stop being an asshole- he replied with venom in his tongue. Kabuto just smiled.  
He went through the pictures like they were people he didn’t know, not his white haired sensei or the knuckleheaded ninja made him feel a thing. Then he stopped when a girl with pink hair appeared on the pictures. The shot was of her using medical ninjutsu to heal the broken leg of another shinobi, her green eyes shinning with determination and focus. Interesting. Kabuto noticed this and talked.

-Sakura has been a medic nin since a couple of years ago and a very good one from what I’ve heard, Tsunade herself trained her, you would have known if you attended these briefings sooner. Who would’ve thought that little girl had it in her after all?- Kabuto’s mocking of Sakura made him feel angry, but he was not going to let the other man know so he acted like nothing happened.  
-Yeah we have to be careful with her, Tsunade might have taught her other things knowing her. If that girl survived the training, I would not disregard her as a threat- the snakey voice of Orochimaru was heard from where he was.

Sasuke kept his empty gaze on the picture. He didn’t feel anything as well. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t a little impressed at the development of his ex teammate, but that was it. He mentally patted himself on the back.  
There were a couple of more pictures of Sakura. Sakura at the hokage’s office, Sakura coming out of the hospital, even one with Naruto walking together while laughing. But then there were two pictures that freezed him. The first one was of Sakura in her home, you could see that she was in her bedroom, it was night, her hands were on the zipper of her top. The second picture was the same shot of her bedroom but Sakura was not there, the thing that replaced her was her top on the floor. Sasuke couldn’t help how his eyes opened like saucers and his blood boiled.

-You are disgusting- he shoved the pictures in Kabuto’s direction surprising the man. When he saw what picture Sasuke was talking about he smiled wickedly.  
-Oh Sasuke-kun it wasn’t on purpose, I didn’t know she was going to strip. I cannot say it was a bad view, but I swear it wasn’t my intention. I was only trying to capture where she lived- said Kabuto shrugging and then smiled again at Sasuke- Why do you get angry? I thought you didn’t care- came the teasing again  
-I might need the help of the two of you but your methods disgust me- Sasuke got up and started walking out of the room - I don’t care that it is her- with that he was completely out of the room, getting further away. He was scandalized. Damn it, he thought he had it, and that simple picture ruined it all. He wasn’t supposed to care and yet he did. But it wasn’t because of HER right? He would be as angry if it was any other girl... right? He convinced himself that it was the method rather than the person. He hated that he needed them when they were horrible people. But horrible people were needed for what he was destined to do. He pushed it aside, turned to his mental training, and didn’t think more of the situation.

Night came and Sasuke started drifting into sleep. No thoughts were going through his head, that was good, this way he always managed to get asleep faster. Dream world was starting to plague his mind.

He was in a place with no things, no people, nothing around but whiteness. He would constantly find himself here, he liked it, he was all alone. 

-Sasuke-kun- the feminine voice came from behind him. What was she doing here? He turned and saw her. Her face showed worry, her hands were balled in fists at the height of her chest. She was the Sakura he just came to know in the pictures  
-Sakura ka? What are you doing here? Go back to Konoha- he said emotionlessly. She didn’t respond, instead started crying.  
-Stop crying, it’s annoying- Sakura didn’t seem to hear him, instead reached for him and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He could feel her warmth due to the opening of his robe. He paralyzed but then his mind told him to pull her apart.  
-Come home. I still love you- Sakura said with a sob. Sasuke could feel his heart starting to race, she did? How foolish of her. But still... she did. In this realm he couldn’t help but feel relieved. His mind here wasn’t trained because it was his subcouncious who reigned. He stayed silent, he couldn’t move. Of course he wasn’t going to do as she asked, but feeling her hugging him was keeping him in his place. Then he felt her lips on his bared chest and felt how all his senses tingled.  
-Sakura, what are you doing?- said with the coldest voice he could make  
-Sasuke-kun- the girl looked up with a blush in her face. Sasuke could notice how she was no longer a little girl, her factions were a little sharper, her lips were full and glossy. She was truly beautiful... he had always known that, that’s why he fought with everything he had to apart her from his thoughts, but right now, he felt hypnotized. Sakura started closing the gap between their faces, still hugging him. He still couldn’t move. What kind of power did she have? Their lips met. He didn’t close his eyes. He saw her with her eyes closed, tilting her head a little to adjust, he stopped trying to force himself to move and shove her apart, but he wouldn’t respond either. He felt how her hands traveled from his waist, through his chest, to his neck bringing him closer. Her lips were warm, she started moving them prompting him to respond, he wasn’t going to cave. But then...

Sakura opened her eyes. They were the darkest green he’d ever seen, but they were also sharp and full of... heat. He felt a twitch in his pants. What was she doing to him? Her eyes were bringing his walls down with terrifying speed. Then he felt her tounge on his lips, asking for access. She was still looking at him with that sharp and hot gaze, it was freaking sexy. The twitch was now treatening to form a tent. He put his hands on her hips, grabbing her hard, he would probably leave bruises. He started returning the kiss still with opened eyes, letting her tongue explore his mouth and making his do the same to hers. They were looking at each other with intensity. He decided he loved the way her eyes were full of lust and pushed her closer to him until he could feel her body pressed against him, pressed against his growing erection. She moaned a little and moved her hands to his hair, the sound made him twitch again and he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, he activated the sharingan. Sakura pulled his hair a little, he smirked agaisnt her skin. He was enjoying this Sakura a lot. 

Then all of the sudden the loud sound of a door closing nearby was heard. Sasuke woke up. He was panting and sweating, everything was dark. He looked around, it was a dream, of course it was. He could feel the tent in his pants and immediately felt angry, how could he let himself dream that? Did her picture affected him that much? Maybe seeing her in some way after all these years... and the mere thought of her without her top. Damn it, he was no better than Kabuto. He decided then, he needed to exorcise those thoughts inmediately especially since that dream affected him that much.

He spent a couple of hours training, it was the best medicine. Damn hormones.  
He could hear footsteps getting near but didn’t do anything to regard the person. 

-Couldn’t sleep? Those pictures really affected you huh?- Kabuto was leaning on a wall. Sasuke ignored him.  
-Well I would also be affected. Sakura Haruno was cute when she was a girl, now she is more beautiful than ever- Sasuke tried to keep on ignoring him but he was getting angrier by the minute.  
-I don’t blame you, after all you used to call her in dreams, she must have been pretty important to you. In dreams we don’t have any power- Sasuke stopped the training. 

He turned and faced Kabuto, sharingan activated, how did he know he dreamt of Sakura? At first he dreamt of her, Naruto and Kakashi, he knew it was inevitable, they were the family he decided to leave, but with years the dreams lessened until he no longer had them or did once a in a blue moon. Tonight was the first in a long time, and it was the first of the kind.  
-Calm down calm down. I am just saying, you called them when we were experimenting on you, it was cute- Sasuke moved with light speed and appeared behind Kabuto  
-Shut the hell up if you don’t want to be a smoked human skewer- Kabuto sneered.  
-You are always cranky after you wake up- with that said he started leaving.  
Sasuke was looking at his retreating back with hate. He deactivated the sharingan and went back to training. He would tire himself out to stop dreaming.

When he went back to his room several hours later, he had achieved total exhaustion. That would do it, he would go to sleep immediately and his mind was cleansed through physical work.  
But Sasuke didn’t put attention to Kabuto’s words. In dreams we don’t have any power. 

He was there again, the white place, and he was alone. It worked, he sighed in contentment, there was nothing he couldn’t achieve, he thought with a smirk. But then he felt two slender arms surround him, he opened his eyes surprised.

-Why did you leave?- her voice was velvety, not at all innocent and sweet as he knew it. She was hugging him from behind, her hands started to draw circles in his chest  
-We were having fun ne, Sa-su-ke-kun?- she pushed herself more into him, he could feel her chest agaisnt his back.  
-Sakura stop. You are not like this- he said with anger.  
-Am I not? I could be whatever you want me to be. This is your mind- suddenly she was in front of him, with those alluring eyes, Sasuke started feeling nervous all of the sudden. Apparently the only thing he achieved was tiring himself that much that he had lesser control of his mind.  
-That is correct my dear Sasuke-kun- Sakura said with a sensual tone. So she could read his mind because she was a product of it.  
-Why don’t you just let yourself give into your desires? You know you want me... and I want you- with that she took the zipper of her top between her fingers and started pulling it down. Sasuke felt his face redden and blood traveling south, Sakura was standing before him in her bra, smiling a devilish smile. Her breasts were full, as he imagined they would be, beautiful, her figure was toned and her abs flat, he felt his mouth dry.  
It would be a lie to say he never thought how Sakura would go to grow up, how her body would fill with age, he didn’t allowed those thoughts since he was younger, but he was human after all. The sight in front of him was one he was liking a lot, and his body was reacting to it. So it was just a dream right? No harm in it. Damn he was tired, he was thinking bullshit. 

Sakura pulled her shorts and skirt down, her long legs at full display, his hand twitched, he wanted to feel them.  
-Sasuke-kun, give in. Touch me, I want you to... please- again that tone. Those damned eyes. Ok, he wasn’t going to fight it, Sasuke stepped ahead and grabbed her by the hips, pushing her agaisnt his body, she was so warm. Dream Sakura inmmediately kissed him hard, with hunger inserting her tongue in his mouth, was she in control? He surprised himself with the notion of liking it. He grabbed her round ass, it was soft and perfect, he could feel his erection throbbing against her tights, and when she moaned he lost it. His hands were everywhere, he felt desperate to feel every inch of her, it was like a drug. He kissed her neck, nipping hard at it making her moan more. Suddenly she had no clothes on her anymore and his sharingan eyes were capturing her every feature. She was taking his clothes off too and when she finished she took him in her hands, pumping him softly, he groaned, his breathing harsh.  
-Sakura- his voice croaked in a moan.  
-Yes Sasuke-kun?- she said sweetly to his ear  
-I... I want... I need- with every word she pumped faster.  
-You want to take me? I want it too, I want Sasuke-kun to fill me- she said with a grave tone.  
Sasuke stopped her and took a step back. Something was wrong. He looked at her, she had a wicked smile and those eyes full of heat. No, this wasn’t Sakura. The Sakura he knew was sweet, and even thought this Sakura was sexy as hell, he wanted to be with the Sakura he remembered, the girl who worried about him, the girl who saved him many times, the girl who loved him... and that maybe he would have loved. In sync with his thoughts, the look in Sakura’s face changed, it softened, there was a full blush in her cheeks and she was no longer smiling, but she wasn’t scared or angry, her face transmitted longing, and her eyes love.  
From one moment to another she was on her back and him hovering over her, she put a hand on his cheek and caressed it  
-I miss you so much- tears were beginning to form in her eyes. His throat ached but didn’t say anything, she was just saying what he wanted to hear, he wanted her to miss him, but right now he didn’t care if it was his mind talking. He lowered himself down and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and this time he closed his eyes letting himself fall into the sensations. His left hand caressed her hips while the other worked as support, Sakura had her two hands holding on his face now. His left hand traveled down and separated her legs, he wanted her so much it ached.  
-Make me yours Sasuke-kun- she said in a loving tone. With that he entered her, he felt electricity going thorough all his body, she was tight and warm, he was her first he wished, he wanted to be the last. He started moving and she started moaning, his hand went back to her hip to push her more into him, he looked at her, her eyes were closed and her eyebrows furrowed, she looked lovely, the blush on her cheeks growing with every thrust. Then she opened her eyes and he saw it again, the complete love, her eyes warmer, light green and more beautiful that the lustful gaze she gave him before.  
-I love you so much- she whispered, he kissed her fervently. 

Don’t think about it. Don’t. She loves me but I don’t... I can’t. 

His trusts gained speed, his heart pumping like hell. He put his forehead in the crook of her neck, she was heaven, a forbidden one.  
-Sasuke-kun, I’m, I’m...- he could feel her begin to tighten more. He was close too. 

Then the far sound of a door closing with force happened. He woke up again his eyes fully opened, he was panting and sweating, his penis throbbing with rage. Damned the person who closed doors like that! He would make sure to destroy the fucking thing. 

He wiped the sweat of his face with his shirt, pulled it above his head and tossed it aside. He then pulled his pants down freeing his erection. This had to be dealt with, he knew that if he didn’t he would be having these dreams and thoughts plaguing him non stop. He took himself with his left hand and started pumping, he was really hard, the part of his dream that was interrupted was the best. He started thinking about her, the her of his dreams, her full breasts, her round ass, her long legs, how he wished he could see her like that even just once. He would alllow the thought for the sake of the moment, he wanted her, he wanted to make love to her, to be inside her, and... to reciprocate her feelings.  
“I love you Sasuke-kun” he imagined her words, her sweet voice, filling his lonely existence. He imagined her tightening around him, her blushing face and her eyes full of love.  
He spilled himself in his hand and his breath was raged, his eyes closed. He waited until his breathing was normal again and cleaned himself, put on his pants and lied down. 

His mind was clear. No thoughts at all. Well, training was not what he needed he figured. He went back to sleep and didn’t dream. Dreams like this didn’t happened again. He would not let himself see the pictures Kabuto took ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto work, my first mature work and my first work in many years. I hope you like it and that you can leave a comment. No flames please.


End file.
